more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Apartment Complex of the Damned
Ah crap, that was the only thing I could think about as I watched my uncle’s 12-hundred-dollar corgi run down the street in an unfamiliar neighborhood. I stood there, on the sidewalk, holding her leash and collar, dressed in my Halloween costume. I glared at the group of kids and their mothers as they scurried away. I stood there like a fucking moron who had just lost their fucking dog, on the last night of October, looking at their confused faces. Who the fuck allows their kids to run up to strange dogs, regardless of size, and pet them, poke them and in general, scare them? Bites? Fleas? Rabies? Mange? Do these things not exist to illegal immigrants? And they wonder why legal immigrants, legal Mexican here, dislike them so much. I crossed the street and turned on the corner. I whistled. I heard her bark and followed her bark. I hate barking dogs, but this one time I was grateful that dogs barked. If the corgi had been a cat, I’d be shit out of luck. Though, if the corgi had been a cat, my uncle wouldn’t have gotten a corgi. My uncle hated cats. I hate dogs. But I live with him. And while I didn’t lose his dog on purpose, she was still under my responsibility. If I didn’t find her, I may as well be homeless. I had to find her. This was a nightmare; the kind of nightmare, bald and almost smoking in the sun, that lies beyond the drapes and furnishings of good and ordinary life. “Heidi! Come back! Heidi! It’s okay!” I called out. I whistled again and she barked again. She sounded far away. I am amazed that legs that short, they can run as fast and as far as they can. I had wound up in a neighborhood I had never been to before. A place so sleazy calling it a ghetto would be an insult to ghettos everywhere! Everything smelled of animals and wet garbage. “You lose your puppy, missy?” asked an old, scrawny Chinese man. He was shirtless and sitting on his lawn in his underwear. His belly was bloated but the rest of him was anorexic, twig like skinny. He was missing most of his teeth. I nodded at the cruel looking son of a bitch. “What kind is she?” “A Pembroke Welsh Corgi.” The old man stood up and pointed a rather skeletal finger at me. “Those bad eating! No meat! Go away!” I hurried away, wondering if the Chinese really ate dog. That never came up in any of the books I read about China. Or maybe it was only him. It probably was. I whistled again and she sounded even further away now. Fucking old man! I came to a fork. Right was open space and left was an apartment complex. I whistled. She barked. Apartment complex. Maybe someone had caught her and were waiting for me. I ran into the complex, hopping over the gate. I whistled again. No bark. Someone else whistled, carried by that mild Autumn breeze. I will admit, I was a little afraid. I didn’t like that. The whistle came again. “Here girl!” They were probably whistling for Heidi. Just because it’s Halloween, doesn’t mean it’s a killer. I mean, Michael Myers never did that. Sam doesn’t do that. There was an apartment with it’s door open. I poked my head inside and said hello. No one was home. In fact, the apartment seemed abandoned, but the TV was on. A movie was on, Facez of Death volume 3. The wall next to the TV was coated in polaroid photographs, of children, naked. Above the pictures, in black sharpie, it said: “BEAT YOUR MEAT”. I backed out of the apartment. I had a cold feeling in my stomach, one that spread higher, to where it touched my heart. Worry. Good taste in movies. Not so good taste in fap material. I turned to see Heidi standing a few feet away. “Let’s go Heidi,” I said, more than freaked out. The whistle came back and she ran towards the whistle. “Heidi! Wait!” I can remember what the man said, “come along little Heidi.” I followed him, but from a safe distance. Receding into the dark shadows when he turned around. I turned into the apartment I thought he had turned into. The lights inside were in a dire need of a lightbulb change as they had taken on a strobe light effect. Bloody rags hung from the vents. I saw the man out on the balcony, he had tied Heidi’s leash to the washer and dryer, he then came back in and took down the bloody rags, as I hid behind the sofa. Mumbling that those girls were very, very messy and dirty. He then went into the bathroom. I got Heidi, the boogersnot Corgi, and booked it out of there. I never went back to the abandoned complex nor have I told anyone this story but creepy man complaining about the very, very messy and dirty girls, lets not meet again, cock knocker Freddy Fuckaround okay? Thanks! Category:Blog posts